


Спасибо, Босс / Thank you, Boss

by DrTrenchcoat



Category: Manchester United - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrTrenchcoat/pseuds/DrTrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трава все также будет зеленой, а болельщики будут приходить на игру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасибо, Босс / Thank you, Boss

**Author's Note:**

> As a fan of Manchester United, I couldn't not to write something about retirement of Sir Alex. It was written per breakfast, before university, in a hurry.

Тренерская скамья опустела. Тот, кто сидел на ней 26 долгих лет, все-таки решил отдохнуть. Но все же он не покинул эту часть своей жизни и сердца - теперь он один из директоров клуба.

Он оглядывается на пустые трибуны Театра Мечты. Здесь больше не зарядят всеми любимую "Ferguson's Red Army", не будут больше видеть, как 72-летний мужчина бегает у бровки, призывая болельщиков поддержать своих игроков.

Босс часто вспоминает первые годы в качестве тренера Дьяволов. Дно турнирной таблицы, а сейчас посмотрите - в 20й раз чемпионы страны, 13-ое чемпионство с Ферги! Он никогда не говорил, что это его заслуга, всегда выставлял вперед его ребят. А сколько звезд мирового футбола он тренировал! Этому списку позавидуют многие нынешние тренеры.

Мужчина наклонился и дотронулся до изумрудного газона - трава все также мягкая, как и в год, когда он вступил в должность тренера "Юнайтед". Когда Босс выходит со стадиона, он видит везде надписи: "Thank you, Sir Alex", "Sir Alex is immortal" и прочее. Его любят. Да, фанаты двуличны - пока клуб одерживает победы - ты - Бог, но стоит проиграть - будь готов услышать грязь в свой адрес. Фергюсон это знает не понаслышке. Но не смотря на всё, его продолжают любить. Сколько слез было пролито болельщиками по всему миру, когда они узнали об подтверждении отставки! 

Сэр не бросает клуб, не оставляет его в ужасном положении, без трофеев в руках - все как надо, пусть мы и не взяли Лигу в этом году. Чемпионский титул в 20-й раз, сильный состав, конец сезона. Теперь Босс может спокойно вздохнуть, передать своих "сыновей" в руки Мойеса - он о них позаботится - и повесить жвачку на гвоздь, как шутят про него известные мировые таблоиды. 

Ничего здесь, на Олд Траффорде, не меняется и не важно, кто у руля, и что уходит эпоха - трава все также будет зеленой, а болельщики будут приходить на игру. Поколения будут меняться. Но в сердце навсегда останется память об эре Великого Сэра Алекса!

Спасибо за все, Босс!


End file.
